


Patron Saint of the Plague

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Fin get tested and celebrate Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron Saint of the Plague

John and Fin had been together two years, and had lived together for nearly one year. John had been debating this conversation for a while, but he finally decided it was time: they were _living_ together and it was going well. No fights, lots of sex, decent communication. Love.

They were having dinner, takeout eaten in the living room. Fin was watching some basketball game while John was reading a book, balancing his dinner on his knee while he turned the pages. He wasn’t making much progress, though, stopping to think every few sentences about something different entirely. John muted the TV and turned to Fin.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about,” he said.

“What’s up?” Fin asked, tearing his eyes away from the TV. It _had_ been an interesting game, but he knew better than to say that.

“I want us to get tested,” John said. “I don’t want to use condoms anymore.”

Fin smiled slowly. “I’m clean,” he said.

“As much as I trust you, my love, I’ll feel better once we _both_ have pieces of paper from a reputable doctor telling us that. I don’t want to expose you to anything, either, as much as I think I’m clean.”

Fin laughed and reached for his beer. “We’ll go to the clinic in the morning, then,” he said.

“You’re okay with this?” John asked. “It’s a big step.”

Fin rolled his eyes. “I’d say living together was a bigger one. Can we unmute the game now?”

***

“You two getting tested for Valentine’s Day?” the clinic worker asked dourly. “This is my busiest time of year, you have no idea. All these idiots weeks in thinking it’s a romantic gesture come bounding in, and then of course there’s the post-Valentine’s Day whoopsies.”

John and Fin looked at each other, both of them realizing, fuck, it was _Valentine’s Day_ in a couple days. “Actually, we totally forgot it was it was the day commemorating the saint of affianced couples, love, bees, epilepsy, and the plague,” John said dryly. “We’ve been together two years,” he added to the clinic worker, who nodded disinterestedly and prepped a needle.

“Wait, St. Valentine is the patron saint of the _plague_?” Fin asked, rolling his sleeve up for the worker to take his blood.

“Indeed,” John answered. “You want to go out to dinner, celebrate his day?”

Fin snorted. “Only you could follow up with such a ridiculous statement. Sure, why not? It’s gonna be absolutely crowded, but I’m sure we’ll have fun.”

***

The phone rang. Fin looked at John, who nodded at the phone. Fin picked it up. “Okay, okay, yep, thank you. Yes, he’s here.”

“Your results,” he said, handing the phone to John. “I’m clean.”

John listened for several moments, then hung up. “Me too.” He hooked a finger in Fin’s necklace and pulled him in for a kiss, a favorite move of his.

“We’ll celebrate _after_ dinner,” John purred in a tone that went straight to Fin’s dick. 

Fin kissed him deeply. “You sure we should go out?” he asked, pressing a hardening cock into John’s thigh.

“Yes,” John said firmly. “I want to take you out tonight, celebrate you’re mine.”

“And the plague, apparently,” Fin said cheekily.

***

Dinner had been an almost tortuous event for Fin, although he had to admit it had been pleasant. But his arousal had never _quite_ gone away, and he was looking forward to getting John alone again and stripping him naked.

Finally, _finally_ , they were home again, and John had been flirting with him all throughout dinner, ratcheting up their arousal, a slow burn of turn on, and Fin was half-hard as they entered the apartment.

The door to their apartment shut and he pushed John up against the wall, kissing him soundly. “I want to fuck you.”

John pressed against him, and Fin could feel an erection against him thigh. It made him feel good to know John wanted him, too, and he pressed back against John, pressing his own erection into John. He shifted to line up their erections, grinding against John.

“Fuck, Fin,” John sighed happily as Fin sucked on an earlobe. “Fuck me. _Without_ a condom.”

Fin gave the earlobe a last lick and stepped away from John, grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom. He reached to undo John’s tie, fumbling with the knot for a minute. John was working on his clothes meanwhile, eager to undress him as well. John got him undressed first, his clothes easier to get him out of. Fin finally got John out of his clothes, no easy task while John was running his hands along every inch of naked skin he could reach. Every stroke of his hands brought a shiver out of Fin, and finally he could run his hands along John’s naked body. 

John was kissing him again, heated kissing slowly turning them on. Fin could tell that this was going to be a long, slow fuck, and he pressed his dick against John again. John pulled away and stretched out on the bed, raising an eyebrow in invitation.

Fin didn’t need to be asked twice, he pounced, covering John with his body, pressing kisses to every bit of skin in reach. John was laughing breathlessly, murmuring, “That _tickled_ , Fin!”

Fin grinned at him and dropped a kiss on his nose, then his lips. John went to kiss him back but Fin was already moving down his chest, sucking on John’s skin. He was mindful to suck lower than John’s neckline – no need for awkward questions at work tomorrow – but he liked marking John. John was moaning now, wriggling underneath him, arching up into him. He was always so responsive to everything during sex, it was a _huge_ fucking turn-on, and Fin focused hard on controlling himself.

John was playing with his hair, tangling his hands in his ponytail, tugging on it, and Fin nipped playfully at John.

“For fuck’s sake, Fin, _do_ something!” John said.

“I _am_ ,” Fin replied.

John growled and flipped them so that Fin was pushed into the bed. “You little tease,” he said. Fin grinned up at him unrepentantly and John tweaked a nipple. Fin gasped and arched into John’s touch. John ran his hand down Fin’s body, wrapping his hand around Fin’s cock. 

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Fin said breathlessly as John stroked him idly. 

“Mmm, I do,” John said, imagining it. He let go of Fin’s cock and reached for the lube, slicking Fin’s cock up thoroughly.

Fin grabbed the lube from him and slicked a finger, then pressed it into John. John wriggled against him, and Fin took a deep breath to control himself. He always did like that full body wriggle. He pulled his finger out, and while John was distracted he flipped them back over, and John looked mildly surprised for a moment.

Fin slid two fingers back in and John begged for more. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Fin asked.

John grasped Fin’s cock in answer and guided it into him, wrapping his legs around Fin’s back. “ _Fuck_ ,” both of them moaned at once, amazed at the feeling, the difference. 

Fin was still determined to make this last, a slow fuck, but John was making that hard, pushing against him and pulling him in firmly with his legs. Fin finally gave up and thrust _hard_ and John gasped in delight, then pulled Fin down for a kiss.

Once Fin had started going fast, he couldn’t stop, and he stroked John’s cock, sucking on his collarbone, determined to leave a mark. John was vocal, as usual, a long string of dirty talk, “Oh God, Fin, that feels so good, fuck me harder Fin, that’s amazing, right there, so good, I want to come Fin, I want you to come in me, properly in me, Fin please, Fin make me come, please Fin, oh God, Fin, right there, _Fin_.” He came with a long howl of Fin’s name and they heard pounding on the walls; apparently their neighbors were none too happy with them (yet again).

Fin was coming too, biting John’s shoulder to try to stay quieter. John shivered in after-shocks and unwound his legs. Fin pulled out and absently reached for the condom before realizing.

John was half-asleep on the bed, so he got the towel to clean the up, and after he did, he slipped in bed and murmured in John’s ear, “Happy Plague Day, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> St. Valentine is absolutely the patron saint of all of that! Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love <3


End file.
